


You're Cute When You Sneeze

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Common Cold, Cutesy, Ficlet, Hopeless Idiots, M/M, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two sick dorks</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute When You Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCrackedKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrackedKatana/gifts).



“This isn’t my fault,” Hux snarled, pausing to run his sleeve over his dripping nose. “You’re the one who brought this damn virus on board.”

“It’s not… ah... ah…” Ren winced and his face contorted as he sneezed against Hux’s shoulder.

“On my coat? Really?” He didn’t mention that he had just used his arm.

Hux pulled out a handkerchief and held it in Ren’s direction. As Ren took it Hux made a face, nose twitching. He let out a series of short sneezes against the crook of his elbow. 

“Blow,” Ren implored him, holding out the handkerchief. Without even thinking about it Hux bent into it and blew his nose, flushed with humiliation as Ren squeezed his nostrils gently through the fabric. He lifted a clean corner to dab at Hux’s nose.

“What… are you doing?”

“Cleaning you up,” Ren mumbled, sheepish. 

“Oh no,” Hux murmured right before a gunblast of a sneeze right against Kylo’s chest.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ren said with a grin, holding Hux’s shoulders as he kept his face pressed there against his shirt.

“Sorry,” the General murmured, small and muffled against Ren. When he looked up his eyes were bleary and his nose had turned the most ridiculous shade of pink. Ren tapped it fondly, unable to help himself.

“Ren, this really isn’t the time.”

“Sorry you’re just… you’re kind of cute when you sneeze.”

Hux’s mouth dropped open but the retort on his tongue was ripped away but another series of soft sneezes. He dropped his head back against Kylo’s chest, utterly defeated.

“Told you so,” Kylo mumbled into his hair.


End file.
